


Complex flavors

by Mosswillows



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Choking, Dark, Drugging, F/M, Gaslighting, Smut, sex pollen (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillows/pseuds/Mosswillows
Summary: You just want to spend some quality time with your husband but he has other plans for you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Complex flavors

It’s been so long since you’ve gotten to spend quality time with your husband Steve. Work has been busy and you’ve admittedly put him on the back burner. You can tell Steve has been becoming more and more upset. He’s gotten reserved and passive aggressive over the last few months to the point where you barely recognize him. Your relationship used to be so good, you want it to be good again. You can’t lose Steve, you love him more than anything. Tonight is a night for reconciliation. You’ve taken the week off of work and Steve offered to cook dinner. Tonight is the night you’ll fix your relationship, no matter what it takes.

You stand in the kitchen doorway watching Steve cook. He looks over and smiles before walking over and pulling you into a kiss.

“You’re supposed to be relaxing.” He chastises.

“I know but I missed you.”

“Dinner is almost ready. Here, take this glass of wine and read for a bit”

You nod while pulling away, Steve grabs a glass of wine off the counter and hands it to you, watching you take a sip.

“This is really good,” you say.

“Yeah, we haven’t tried it before.”

You swirl the dark red liquid and take another sip savoring the complex flavors.

The buzz starts almost immediately and by the time you make it to the couch your legs feel heavy. You sit by yourself feeling the pleasant buzz and before you know it your glass is empty and dinner is ready. Steve places another glass of wine in front of you.

“I don’t know, I’m already feeling the first.” you mumble.

“You have to have some with dinner, it pairs so well. I’m sure once you get some food in you you’ll be fine.”

You pick up the glass and take a sip before spearing an asparagus.

“Your wine looks different.” you say.

“No it doesn’t.” Steve replies.

You look back and forth between your glasses. His is definitely lighter but maybe you’re mistaken, your perception may be off.

“Is the food good?” Steve asks.

You nod and put a massive forkful in your mouth. By the time your plate is empty you’re so loopy you can hardly keep your head up. Steve helps you up and over to the couch and you lie down. You look at the ceiling fan and watch it spin.

“How are you feeling, doll?”

“I’m drunk.” you hiccup.

“I can see that.”

“I didn’t have that much wine.”

“You had almost the whole bottle baby.”

Steve’s hand drops down your body and you open your legs letting his hand push past your waistband.

“You’re so wet.” Steve breathes.

You hadn’t realized before now how horny you are. It built so slowly. You push your pelvis against Steve’s hand involuntarily.

“Steve, I want…”

“I know doll, I’m here.”

The lights in the room become overwhelmingly bright and you close your eyes. Colors dance in front of your lids in a visual manifestation of Jazz. You can’t tell which direction is up and which is down, your body exists in a different plane. The feeling in your core becomes irresistible and need the only tangible thought in your head. It consumes you, making you cry out in agony.

Steve is all over you, removing your clothes and kissing every inch of your body. Every touch quells the fire under your skin and you reach out for Steve begging for his cock.

“My needy girl.” He whispers in your ear.

He thrusts into you, hurling you into an unexpected orgasm that doesn’t stop. With every touch your pussy clinches and you cry in blissful agony as the only thought in your mind becomes Steve.

“What’s happening to me?”

“Shhh, I’m just taking what’s mine, what you’ve been depriving me of.”

His eyes move over your body, lustfully taking in every last inch of you. His finger trails over your skin and you reach for him because the only thing more painful than the never ending orgasms is the absence of one.

His hands roam to your neck making your already light head feel even lighter. The world starts going black before vanishing as you lose consciousness.

You wake up to a headache and barely any memory of the night before. You grab a waiting bottle of water and a pain killer off the bedside table and shuffle to the bathroom. Bruises litter your skin and you gasp at the sight.

“You ok doll?”

“What happened last night?” you turn to Steve, eyes wide,

“You don’t remember?”

“Not really.”

“You fell on your way back to bed.” He says.

You examine the bruises around your throat and nod, not totally convinced but unwilling to argue.

“Thanks for taking care of me.” you say.

Steve comes up behind you, caging you in his large arms and kissing you on the head.

“I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://mosswillow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
